warehouse_13_ideas_and_infofandomcom-20200214-history
Fun
Backround This is the section where toys and play things reside. They should not be played with even though they are toys. It is called section because it takes up 10% of the Warehouse. Artifacts *Tether Ball- Every time you come near it will brutally batter you. Only way to stop the blows is to touch the pole. If you try to cut the rope it will grow another ball. (Created when the Baylor Dodge Ball had failed for the army). *Soap Box Cart- When touched it gives you the ultimate amount spees & stamina. It drives itself around the warehouse doing obnoxious things. *Etch-a-Sketch- Will draw out events in the near future. *Original Mr. Potato Head- Whatever limbs or added or seperated. Then limb will be taken or adden onto you. *Yo-yo- When spun it can speed up time. *Frisbee- When thrown it can cut throw any thing. *Original Furbies 1st Edition- A spying device also puts whatever you do say or act on in public the worst case scenario is when it absorbed your thoughts and memory. *Barrel Of Monkeys- Keeps all of the monkeys from planet of the apes inside but when open every thing that happened in each movie happen in real life. *Army Men- If there is violence, or aggression near it. The will turn real and settle it by any means. *1st Edition Crayola Crayons- Changes the actual colors of things. *Chatter Box- Many death's have happened with it. Every time it was at the seen the same one. We do not know what it does and we do not wanna know. *Game Of Twister- When played combines your body together at whatever limb was touched. *Water Pistol- Any liquid added into it will turn into acid. *Light Bright Pieces- Can illuminated large spaces in color when light frum a light bulb hits it. It cannot be from the sun. *Matryoshka Doll- Every time you open a new one will appear and it will also duplicate you it is endless(Also known as a Russian nesting doll). *Wiffle Ball and Bat- When thrown a deafning shriek will come from it. It will continue to fly and make a dreadful scream until hit with the bat. *Play Ball- Makes children run in the road in front of moving cars and in some cases accelerated the cars speed. *Ball Pit- You will sank in like quicksand only way to stop it isto throw 15 of the same color balls out of the pit. It is so large it fills up one room of the warehouse. ( also balls are deactivacted when taken out of pit and you cant ever reach the bottom.) *Maraca's- Makes you dance uncontrollably *Set Of 24 Slinkies- When used will continue to get larger and larger and chase you. *Raggedy Ann- Will make your wealth deminish and turn your clothes and items raggedy. *Barbie- Will turn you into plastic if not played with. *Jack-In The-Box- When opened will scare you to death. *Chatty Cathy- When string is pulled her talking will drive you insane. *Alphabet Blocks- They can answer auestions that you dont know. (But With A Price) *CardBoard Box- It can teleport you to anywhere you want to go. *Jack's- If dropped can cause a earthquake. *Marx Big Wheel- Is haunted by a little boy who was killed while riding it. (Moves By Itself). *Paddle Ball- When ball strikes the paddle it will let you read the others thought who looks in your eyes. *View Master- Lets you see your future. (If Nothing Appears It Means You Do Not Have A Future). *Fly Gliders- Fly themselves and will attack whoever they see. They shoot and battle like real planes.